


Sort of Heavenly

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven minutes in heaven.  With Roy Mustang.  What had Ed gotten himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



**Title:** Sort of Heavenly  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Characters/Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Seven minutes in heaven. With Roy Mustang. What had Ed gotten himself into?  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 599

 

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed right at Ed, and Ed was sure his heart was going to jack hammer right out of his chest.

“Alright, Fullmetal,” Roy said coolly as he stood up. “Let's get this over with.”

Ed didn't immediately follow him to the closet he was, as the rules said, to spend seven minutes in heaven with. One of the young women Havoc had invited along said something about his age and Roy dismissed it.

“He's a ranking military officer- this isn't going to hurt him.” He motioned for Ed to hurry up and somehow the boy's legs complied.

They entered the closet and Roy closed the door. At first nothing happened, and Ed didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. Though he despised his superior officer's attitude, he _was_ handsome and could even be charming when he wasn't being an arrogant ass.

“So, do you even know what making out is?” Roy asked, as casually as if he were asking what time it was.

“Of course I do!” Ed whispered harshly.

He felt Mustang's hands on his arms, pulling him closer. “Then let's get on with it.”

The only sound was Ed's panicked breathing. Well, and the sound of his heart slamming against his ribcage, but Ed was fairly certain he was the only one who could hear that. 

“You're trembling,” Roy murmured, his voice closer and warmer than before. “Shall I lead, then?”

Ed couldn’t remember if he'd answered or not, but he couldn't forget how Roy's hands slid over his arms to his shoulders, moving on to cup his hot cheeks- and then soft lips touched his and the world stopped spinning.

Edward hadn't kissed anyone like this before. There was a tenderness he hadn't expected, a softness that he didn't know Mustang had. He was so nervous about being bad at this new experience, but so far there hadn't been any comments made- only a long kiss that Ed didn't want to end.

Then there came a pause. “Are you still breathing?” Roy whispered.

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

“Good. You're doing fine.” His lips returned, this time working his mouth open, and the hands holding him so tightly moved- one wrapped around his back and the other… 

“Packing a little heat, aren't you,” Roy breathed into his ear before kissing his neck. 

Ed whimpered as his hips pushed against his superior's hand. “What are you doing?” he half growled.

“Giving you seven minutes in heaven, Fullmetal.” His palm rubbed against the hardness in his leather pants. “Is this alright?”

It took him a moment to answer, but the words that came from his mouth were unmistakable.

“Don't stop...”

Roy's mouth came back to his and Ed gave in to the pleasures he offered. Tongues met and danced together as Roy's hand dove into his shorts and coaxed him into a moaning mess. It didn't take long for him to finish (to Ed it felt like mere seconds), but when it was over, he listened as Roy licked his hand clean.

“Time's up!” Havoc shouted from the other side of the door.

Roy patted Ed on the butt, chuckling. “If you want to do this again, let me know- I'm glad to, anytime.”

With a final smooch, Mustang opened the door and straightened his collar. “Alright, Fuery, it's your turn!”

Ed staggered out of the closet, trying to will the heat from his face. “I need some water,” he grumbled, walking toward the bathroom to flush his soiled boxers down the toilet and try to memorize the taste of Roy's mouth.


End file.
